Team Jak and Daxter
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: The adventure of four and a half heroes trying to stop two egomaniacs from destroying their world.


This is a Jak and Daxter, Pokémon, Yu-gi-oh and Eyeshield 21 crossover. Leave a review if you want to, anyway time for the story, which is the only thing I own

* * *

_Chapter 1: The four (and a half) warriors_

We see a pool of dark energy then someone who sounded like an old man started talking.

"I have spent many of my years screaming for the answers that my father and my his father's sought before," said an elderly man. "I have asked the plants, but they do not remember, the plants have the rocks but the rocks do not recall, even the rocks do not recall."

Now we change our view to see a boat and five people riding it as the old man continued talking.

"I believe that the answers I'm looking rest on the shoulders' of four boys," he said as we see a boy with green/blonde hair, a blue shirt with a ring attached to his chest by three leather straps, white pants, sandals, a shoulder guard, and goggles. The second boy was wearing a straw hat that covered his black hair with golden highlights, he was wearing a yellow shirt, brown gloves, dirty and torn pants and he also wore sandals.

The third boy had spikey brown hair that was almost shaped like an L, he had green goggles, a green shirt, white pants with grass stains on the hems and how many people wear sandals here anyway. The fourth boy had raven black hair that covered his right eye, red goggles, a red shirt, pants covered in soot and sandals.

The fifth boy had orange hair, an orange shirt, pants held up by suspenders and the guy seemed seasick and went to the side of the boat to hurl his guts out and the old man was still talking. "Even though these boys have no idea of the danger," he said as the four boy heard a splash and turned to see the orange haired boy fall over boarded, they chuckled as the blond lifted up the boy and fell on his butt.

"Unaware of what the future has for them because the journey did not started with careful planning," the man said as the boys boat pulled up to an island covered with mist and bones. "It instead started with a single act of disobedience."

The boys climbed to see a collection of strange creatures some were purple, others were blue, but the strangest were the human like ones on top of a flight of stairs and they seem to be floating.

One was a man with horns coming out his head, a weird gauntlet on his arm, a blue coat and pale hair and skin.

The woman was wearing a metal shirt and jeans with red cloves that went to her elbows.

"You must continue searching for the Precursor relics." The man said in a raspy voice and the woman started talking.

"When you find any relics take them and if any villagers get in your way kill them." The boys were shocked and ducked quickly from almost getting spotted by one of those blue creatures.

"I don't know about this Jak, Samos said to stay away from here." Said the orange boy who then tripped on something the four boys turned and smiled to see the boy tripped over a cylinder.

"Yessh Dax I didn't know you were klutz, he, he, he." Said the boy in the straw hat to the now named Daxter.

"Can it Yusei, ya know," Daxter said getting up and picking up the cylinder. "I honestly don't know why the sages keep on going on and on about the precursors 'where did the go? Why did they build this crap'?" Daxter said before tossing the cylinder to the blond. "Now I like precursor orbs and power cells as much as the next guy but if you asked me those guys are real losers… Whoa, how'd did you do that Jak?" Daxter asked the blond named Jak how he made the cylinder glow red.

Jak just smiled until the blue creature from before jumped in front of the group. "WHOA, IT'S A LURKER, ASH, SENA, GET IT HURRY!" Daxter yelped as he hid behind Yusei, Ash and Sena, who sweat dropped at his cowardice while Jak ran up to the lurker and threw the cylinder at it, blowing it up.

But the explosion knocked Jak into Yusei who got knocked into Ash who hit Sena who pushed Daxter into a pool of dark energy.

"Dude, you pushed Dax into a pool of dark eco!" Ash yelled to Sena.

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose," Sena said looking down to pool of dark eco.

"You think he's dead?" Sena asked the others who turned to the pool.

The four heard a scream from the pool and ducked when something flew out from it, they group turned to see something that look like a mix of an otter and a weasel which we shall call an Ottsel.

"Whoa, I told you this was a bad idea and if you'd just listen… what?" Daxter said to the group as they stared at his transformation, then Daxter looked at his hand made an ear splitting scream heard throughout the island and nearly busting the group's eardrums.

"Okay, okay I'm good." Daxter said before looking down and see he had no pants then Daxter jumped and grabbed Jak and started screaming again.

_Sandover village_

We see a small green man with gray hair wood in his hair, a bird, green vest, brown shorts, and wooden sandals, and a staff this must be the Samos Daxter was talking about.

The four and a half group went to Samos' hut for some help but when Jak and the others stepped in the floor creaked and that somehow told himwho it was and he started yelling.

"I told you idiots not to go to the one place, I specifically told you not to go,"

"But…"

"And Daxter it seems you finally took a much need bath," Ash snickered at that earning a glare from Daxter. "But a bathtub filled with dark eco."

"Will you listen to me you old fart are you going to help or are you going to keep yapping?"

"I'm gonna keep yapping, 'cause in my professional opinion this look is an improvement," now it was Sena's turn to snicker as Daxter clenched his teeth. "And besides I couldn't help you even if I try." Samos said sadly.

"What!" Daxter yelled.

"The only one who knows enough about dark eco is Gall Akerohn, the sage but he lives in the north," now we have an overhead view of the village. "Far, far to the north the only problem is that his warp gate has been off for some time now, I tried to contact the other sage's but they haven't seen fit to turn their ends on." This surprised Ash, Sena, and Yusei.

"What do you mean by that, Samos?" Ash asked, confused.

"It's exactly what I mean, the only way to the others is through fire canyon but its fire can melt Precursor metal, so you can't just walk over it."

"But you could fly over it," the group turned to see a blue/green haired girl with a white tank top, brown gloves, and red pants held up by suspenders. Daxter flex whatever muscles he had, but the girl just walked past him. "If you had an A-Grav Zoomer equipped with a heat shield isn't that right daddy?" She said to Samos… he's a dad who knew.

"Well, yes, Keira, but don't you need 20 power cells to make it work so how are four boys and a half," he said, hitting Daxter with his staff. "Supposed to get them?" Samos asked Keira.

"From the villagers of course some of them have a power cell or two stashed somewhere and you can grease their palms with a couple of Precursor orbs," Keira then started walking towards Jak. "Should be easy for such a brave adventurer." Jak was smiling at the others while Sena and Yusei gave him a thumb up, but Ash was confused as to what was happening.

"Well we've got the brave adventurer, well we'd like to stay and chat but were itching to get on with our adventure." Daxter said, smugly

"You boys couldn't get out of the village without training!" Samos yelled and then pointed to a circle that was that was on stands. "Take the warp gate to Geyser Rock and get some proper training."

"Hey do we really have to do this?" Daxter asked.

"Go now before I turn the five of you into ferns!" That made Ash, Jak, Sena, and Yusei jump into the warp gate followed by Daxter.

* * *

Okay next time you'll see what these guys are able to do.


End file.
